Sakura's Dark and Bloody Life's Poetry
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: this is dedicated to Airpeeps! - keep on giving me reviews, it helps me update! should I try to continue this? I don't know. read it, and it'll be quite a show! DARK- SAKUCENTRIC- BLOOD GORE LAUNGUAGE- remember, the rating is T!
1. the blood is sweet, puppets divine

**K.L.K- I decided to try and write some poetry fic. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Little Haruno Sakura stood by her bloodstained parents bed, smiling at the gore, reveling in the dead. she had killed her clan, with those tiny hands of hers, just to hear them scream, for thier lives to be hers.

Little Sakura Haruno, she smiled happily through the sunyn day, as she soaked her pink hair in the crimson life and she positively had to say, _'thier lives are mine, my pitiful clan, I am only five, yet somehow I know I can!'_ her green eyes shimmered with her dark delight, as she split open the carcasses and smiled in her might.

she was going to make art, not for show or for tell, just art as a deadly weapon, sent straight from the depths of fiery hell. her grin never subsided as she cleaned off all the rust, on her horrid clan's metals that had gained all her trust.

_'I know what to do!'_ she stated with glee._ 'i'll make a puppet out of you,'_ she pointed to her mother, _'and those three!'_ she pointed to the three dead siblings she had killed without much of a fight, and her face filled even more with her dark delight.

so she worked for three days, still revelling in the silence and stale, old dread, when she finally had her masterpieces, her human puppets at her command. she connected tiny blue strighs and twitched her fingers, the puppets seemingly leaping to life, as she began to fix all her blunders.

she worked on control, and then on her poisons, before she realized she'd have to burn the clan house down for several important reasons. she wanted to hide in this village, hidden in the leaves, to become a kunoichi until she takes her leave. she grinned to herself darkly as she giggled with unsupressed glee, _'I know what to do, Oi, you three!'_

the puppets turned to her, images of cloudly life, and she whispered to them as if a sweet secret, _'we burn this damned house tonight.'_ so the puppets did dance to thier hellish tune as they lit all the houses afire, all catching except for two. one was made of brick, which would charr but never burn, the other made of brimstone, lacking of all air. she grinned in delight as she poured the liquid that would soon make the buildings crumble, and giggled as she shouted _'katsu!'_ as the liquid ingited.

she made the puppets dance, revelling in her sweet, dark glee as her emerald orbs gleamed and danced with her mood happily. she was a puppets mistress, that fact noboy could get wrong, so she sang a little song.

it sang out of blood and gore, of fires of hell, of damned spirits wailing until they have thier tell, the fallen angels weeping, thier bloody wings torn, and thier crimson tears falling to the floor, their faces forlorned.

the small girl picked up what she had saved from her home, now crumbling with the flames, and returned her dearest possesions, her puppets who she regaurded with no scorn, to thier scrolls where they would reside until thier were too worn, and she stepped into the light as she hummed her dark little song.

eight years go by, the girl had turned twelve, she had made many-a puppet but none ever got off thier shelf. she had to hide her art, lest she be scorned, she had more bloody death to cause in this peaceful village of Konohagakure. she smirked darkly, as she revelled in the dead. a mother, who had died killing her son, a brother of a friends' that couldn't quite take the pounding heat of the deserts sun. a toddler with brown eyes and hair, that looked like an angel but was anything but classified there, she was a fallen angel, her blood staining the clothes she wore, her wings tattered and bloody, trails of crimson blood led to the floor.

Sakura sighed as she smiled with her favorite dark glee, it was time for the chunin exams, time for a killing spree. in the forest, she left a mimic puppet with her stupid team, as she massecred several of the weaker weaklings. nobody would find out, her puppet made to be a beast, they'd think they had fallen to the terrors within this deathtrap, at least.

the forest of Death, it was quite aptly named, it had many a creature that was too terrible to be named. things that the girl wanted for her to be able to make into her forbidden art, yet held back until she wasn't as busy to do that.

she stopped by a stream, her fingers bloody and her ears ringing sweetly from thier screams, her dark glee residing in her even after her spree. she washed all the crimson life, that she really didn't want to wash away, and watched it flow down a stream, dissapearing in the waves.

she grinned malishoiusly as she got up, time to go to her team, and see what was up.

she got there, the grin fell from her face, she scowled, her team was suh a disgrace! the blonde-haired idiot had let his tailed-beast free, three tails to many, if you'd have asked me. Sasuke lay on the ground, battered and bruised, her eyes hardened, they put up such a ruse! they said they were stong, they thought she was weak, hell, she should put them into thier eternal sleep!

she took some deep breaths, she'd do that if they disgraced her again, she went over to them, and kicked each in the head. _'WAKE UP!'_ she shouted, them springing to alarm, then the black-haired Uchiha scowling as he rubbed his sore arm. _'shut up you weak bitch'_ he muttered with glee, he liked to insult her, just to see her weak. she smirked at the boy, _'you weak excuse for a ninja, you idiot fool! if I hadn't been back, you'd be in some beast's acidic drool!'_

he scoffed._ 'sure you weakling bitch.'_ and she smiled. _'whatever, say that again and I'll be forced to perform my famous clan's stich, it wil be quite a pain, it will cause an unbearable and very unpleasant itch.'_

he rolled his eyes, and turned from the girl, she snrale at his back, when it was time, he'd go straight to hell! he'd seen what she could do, she'd killed in front of them many times, but without her dark art coming into the views of anyones eyes.

she laughed and she giggled, she smiled and she smirked, the one thing she wouldn't do when it came time was to spare this damn jerk. she wanted to summon her fanorite puppet group of three, and barely restrained herself when he mumbled and compaed her stregth to a bee, but reminded him sourly that all bees had thier sting.

she heard a bloodcurdled, frighteneing scream, she smiled at the sweet sound and stored it into her memory. the other two cringed, she scoffed at them being weak, she knocked the two out, they would be out for about a week. she ran to the tower, she had stolen many a scroll, she got them in and woke them with a smelling salt to thier nose. they sputtered and gagged, she swept out of the room, they sat there and pondered, _why does she like other's doom?_

the day of the chunin preliminaries arrived, the pinkette liked her lips bloodthierstingly as she looked over all the guys. one was too weak, nobody too strong except a young boy like herself, and he looked all wrong. he was from suna, the capitol of tanned skin, he was as pale as her, and a gleam very akin to the one in her eye when doing her grusome game, of playing with her pray before _SNAP!_ time to start again.

she grinned as thier jade eyes met, his exactly mirroring hers. oh she'd have _fun_ toying with this brand-new challenge of hers.

* * *

**K.L.K- XD I was in the mood to write poetry. I'm sorry if some of it doesn't make sense, I'm running on caffine here!**

**Sakura- wow.**

**K.L.K- CLICK CLICK BLOODY CLICK REVIEW! XD haha, Family Guy rulez the nighttime TV...**


	2. you sicken me

**K.L.K- okay, Airpeeps wanted me to keep adding on. it might not be as long as the other one, gomen-nasai.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura, now licking her lips, prepared for her battle with a weak bitch. if she had the time, a puppet would have been made, but alas she could not, it was time to play her bloody little game.

she got out her poison, and thats when she struck, not wasting her art on such a ridiculous thing not even residing on luck. her green eyes shimmered with her dark glee as she made a slice in the other girl's flesh- no, two. then three.- she laughed at her pitiful attempts and said, _'if you aren't a strong ninja, why do you still have your head? you aren't strong enough to even land a hit on little old me, you've never killed in your life, you sicken me!'_

the blonde girl was crying, bemoaning her horrid luck, when the pink-haired girl chuckled._ 'I guess you have luck. I will not kill you, why waste my time? all I'm going to do is wait for the time!'_ with that the blue-eyed girl fainted, making everybody sweatdrop, then they looked to the blossom the blonde dearly hated.

_'if she would have fought, her life would be mine. remember that guys.'_ she solemnly siad, then poofed to the top as Hayate announced she had gone ahead. she leaned against the wall, bored as can be, the odd boy from earlier staring hungerily. she rose a slight eyebrow, wondering what made him attractive to her, when she'd never in her life been so obscured. she didn't like men- or women for sure- she thought she was asexual- guess not anymore.

their jade eyes clashed with such a great force, the boy looked away, he didn't want to be carried away in a hearse. she smiled happily, even he was afraid, she ruled others by fear, hatred, or rage. her clan had thought her only just that when _SNAP!_ went her little trap. they didn' see it coming, until she spilt thier blood, she wished to be thier again, just to have some fun.

her eyes went into slits, as the thought about something that would have turned others into fits. that boy... he had Shukaku! the two-tailed Racoon Fox! the demon of the desert, ah, he'd not been lost. she remembered a tiny little boy covered in blood, crying out his sorrows and even wanting some more fun. he and she were the same, though niether knew the other's name, they both killed for thier dark delight, and so they'd see another night.

they knew, one day, they would be strong, that was back in thier childhoods that had been messed up very wrong. one killed her family, one almost got killed by thier dad, another could control sand whilst what she could control was just as grand. human puppets, she mused as she held a minature scroll inside her pouch, sometimes they work, sometimes I squish them like a louse. why does this boy keep staring at me? I know it isn not love, it is incapable of me.

the boy was staring once again, the hours did flow by, then after all the matches went, the her team Sakura bid her bye. she walked to where the sand siblings were, a man who was thier sensei stepped in front of her.

_'you do not want to come up here, he is bad, he has a demon, are you mad?!'_ the man hissed, and she only glared. _'get out of my way before I singe off those few hairs.'_ he gulped and turned pale, he went to the wall, the two faced each other, the two other teens in a gall.

_'my name is Haruno Sakura.'_ the girl greeted with supressed dark glee.

_'my name is Sabaku No Gaara.'_ the boy greeted same as she. _'I've been watching you, and you are quite like me. you kill alot, you have no remorse, you do some good, they say its worst.'_

she smiled and noddedf. _'hai, and so true. I wish I could spill thier blood, maybe just one or two. I know you have Shukaku, but I have something akin, a demonic inner that I have locked within.'_

he nodded and sighed._ 'why have you come?'_

she giggled and got a twinkle in her eye._ 'i thought you'd like to meet me, myself and I. you kept staring, I stared back, you looked away, why is that?'_

_'your eyes are of emerald deep in your mind, they reflect out blood and gore, tell me that and I promnise to bother you no more.'_ he simply said, she stared at him as if he'd grown a secondary head.

_'there's no need, Gaara-san, you see when I was five, I had myself a little fun.'_ his eyes widened, a little bit, then his mouth turned into a smirk. _'how did you go about it?'_

_'I can not tell you now, Gaara-san, but I promise this that you'll see my artists fun. bye and farewell, I must go home and train, I hope to see you again, don't get too strained!'_ with that she dissapeared, into thin air, Baki and the two teens gasped, _'she'd looked so weak from here!'_

* * *

**K.L.K- I hope this is long enough for a chapter! tell me how you think it's going!! REVIEW!**


	3. sorry, I ran out of time!

**K.L.K- THIRD CHAPPIE! sorry for lateness and lameness.**

* * *

the next time they met- oh she knew how it would be. who'd make the first move? sure, none of them could ever be. they thought she was weak? ha! as if. if they thought that, they obviously didn't want to get in a tiff.

the rosette looked over at her mirror and grinned. "oh, how that boy must have sinned." she wondered what he had done, to make it this way, and the have the others act like they didn't care for him at all, ah, thats probably true, when he dies, they'd surely be glad thier encounter was through.

she looked through her puppets, and decided she should train. _'after all,' _she thought. _'if you don't practice, how will you ever possibly win the game?'_ the game of survival, the game of supposed chance, that was such a farce, the girl glowered. some just have a fance.

or a fancy, if you will, a need to comply, a weak, expendable ninja weaker than you or I. easily bent to will, not even the level of genin, the most you'll ever see them doing is cleaning a latrine.

I'm sorry to say this, I really am, but of Sasuke Uchiha, she wasn't quite a fan. everytime she'd go hunting- for food, or for her arty fun- she'd think how much she'd like to make a Uchiha puppet- just one.

that all changed as she saw, the massecre of the Uchiha, by one of thier own. 'Ah, how history repeats itself,' she mused within her mind, as she quickly had lost any track of time.

one slash- one down- a red slant of soppy light- another dead and gone. she marvelled at his speed, his finesse, the pure power of the one called Itachi. he had long since gone, to the organization she wished she could go to, the one she was training os damn hard to be ready for, the Akatsuki.

even though they were evil- she might amusedly admit- she knew it was like a village, but with less of a fit. there were less people- and more ninja- it was more effective- they were stronger. she wanted to get into it, just to take it down. it'd probably take her life, but how could she not ever live that down?

if she rought this down, she'd no longer have to keep her puppets hidden in somewhat shame. if she'd reveal them now, she'd get the entire blame! she needed to think, of who she might take care to heed, to make into a puppet to serve her growing dark need.

she needed blood- she craved it- she knew it, and knew it well. almost every shinobi falls under it's crimson-red spell. you get used to it, then you notice, as you kill different prey, it _smells_ different, _looks_ different, _feels_ different per _day_.

some became obsessed, other like she had revelled in it, though even others stil wanted to curl up and die. this Inner- how it sickened her, when the damn brat got in a mood, she'd croon about _love_, of picnics beneath the moon.

she'd given up long before, she knew this was sadly true. she knew she'd probably never have one child, much less her life-goal of two. she'd leave the Haruno line with her, she would never complain, she knew this right from the beginning as she had started to train.

her mother, she had fussed, _'you'll never have kids!',_ she snarled back at the woman, _'who cares? you stupid squids?'_ yes, squids she had called them, easy to kill, and make into beautiful trays of calamari, for a wonderful next meal.

she never ate them of course, only sometime she bit them, drawing blood, it let her demon Inner quiet, to be still once again.

she knew they hated her, and she hated them. why didn't they kill her as an infant, when all it would have taken was a whim? ah, yes, they hadn't known, until she had turned a year, then she knew she was different, started to cause fear.

fake her death for laughs, dissapear for hours of a time, along with this cursed Inner a more detailed passage of time. they too hated each other, it helped them survive, she had control of her body, thankfully I knew as she looked into her mind, I knew she was sorting trough her mind like a sieve, not knowing this authoress has up her black, loose sleeve.

she snickered and smiled, a memory of gore, I hid once again-- _NO, NOT BEHIND THE DOOR!_ I wished myself gone, then **POOF!** back at home, I whistled to myself, "_damn_, stupid phone!"

I looked to the readers, and grinned with my own dark glee. "I'll be back soon, count on that for me!" I trudged out to the kitchen, snatched up the phone, looked to the readers and hissed, "thats the end of this chapter for the goddamned poem. I have to go now, my father just got home, I'm so so _SO_ sorry, but my Nee-chan's on the phone!"

* * *

**K.L.K- -.-' I ran out of ideas. please, no throwing stuff at me then using flash photography so you can live the moment over again. please.**

**Sakura- REVIEW~! (singsongy-voice)**

**K.L.K- O.o**


End file.
